<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With a Length of Silk by redrosebouquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794302">With a Length of Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet'>redrosebouquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries to take control.  Misha puts him in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With a Length of Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second the door is closed behind them, Misha is slamming him up against the wall, hands already fucking everywhere, pinning him in place, as he undoes his belt one-handed.</p>
<p>“You think you get to act like a brat in public like that and not get something for it?”</p>
<p>Jensen attempts innocence.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean?”</p>
<p>Misha looks at him with business on his face.  Fuck.  Jensen is a good actor but a bad liar, especially when he’s caught.</p>
<p>“Don’t you?” Misha fluidly pulls Jensen’s hands down from where they were pinned, only to immediately place them behind his back and cinch them with the belt, locking them in place.</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember telling me to open my mouth just to pour champagne in it?”</p>
<p>“You did it, though,” he mumbles as Misha leads them to the bed.</p>
<p>“And it made you hard didn’t it?  Thinking that you were gonna be in control tonight?”</p>
<p>Misha has already loosened the belt around Jensen’s wrists, but makes quick work of pushing him down again, pulling his shirt off, and seizing his right wrist, pulling a length of silk from the beside table drawer and tying it to the headboard.</p>
<p>“Did it make you mad?” Jensen teases, against his better judgement, “You seemed to like it in the moment.”</p>
<p>Misha pulls his face towards him, thumb pressed firmly in his cheek.</p>
<p>“If you’re gonna be a brat, you’re not coming anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Jensen pouts as Misha ties his other hand, leaving him laid out, bare chested, as Misha hovers over him, eyes already dark.</p>
<p>“What to do with you?  No one likes a brat.”</p>
<p>Jensen squirms against his bindings, dirty talk with Misha is always good, but dirty talk like <em>this</em>?  It’s enough to do him in by itself, no touching required.</p>
<p>“Am I going to have to tie your feet up too?”</p>
<p>“If you have to,” Jensen wants it, and Misha knows it.  He does the same irreverent ritual with Jensen’s feet, sliding down his jeans and underwear, leaving his hard cock exposed to the open air, binding his feet with more pink silk so he’s completely immobile, and completely at Misha’s mercy.</p>
<p>“Should I just leave you here, huh?  Let you stay hard as I get myself off alone?  Make sure you know I’m touching myself in a way you can’t have?”</p>
<p>Jensen whines loudly and Misha smiles darkly.</p>
<p>“This is what happens when you misbehave in public.”</p>
<p>Jensen strains against the silk as Misha paces around the bed, watching Jensen struggle with a savage pleasure.</p>
<p>“Mish-” the dirty talk was working him up, he wanted more, he wanted Misha to touch him.</p>
<p>“Or should I suck you off?” Misha leans forward so Jensen can feel his hot breath on his cock, “Get you right on the edge and then leave you, make you beg for it?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Jensen manages to get out, even knowing he would regret it later, he just wanted Misha to fucking touch him already.</p>
<p>Misha crawls up towards him, carefully placing his hands on either side of Jensen’s hips.</p>
<p>“So insistent tonight,” he breathes, inching closer and closer to the place Jensen desperately wanted him to be.  Misha places a delicate kiss on the underside of his thigh, then his hipbone.  Jensen twists again, but he should know those knots aren’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>Misha then decides to put him out of his misery, licking a long, slow stripe up the underside of his cock.  Jensen shudders violently as Misha sucks gently on the tip, grazing his top teeth across in just that perfect way.  He repeats the process with the other side and it’s so agonizing, so slow, that Jensen is already panting.</p>
<p>“God you are like a teenager sometimes,” Misha frees his mouth briefly to look up at him, one hand wrapped around his cock still, thumb circling his head lazily, “I swear you can come in two minutes.”</p>
<p>Jensen is almost cross-eyed at how good this feels.</p>
<p>“Like that Mish, please-”</p>
<p>Misha continues his ministrations, switching rhythms every time Jensen gets anywhere close.  He breaks out in a sweat, beading and falling around his temples and into his hair, his muscles straining at the ebb and the flow of the pleasure Misha gave him.  He’s right there, right on the knife’s edge and right as he’s about to find that perfect release, Misha pulls back, wiping his mouth with nothing short of a wicked smile on his face.</p>
<p>“What…the…fuck…” Jensen pants, pulling as hard as he could against his restraints, feeling sweat roll down his back.</p>
<p>“I told you sweetheart,” Misha stepped away from the bed, undoing his jeans and stepping out of them, leaving him as naked as Jensen, though a lot more composed, “Brats don’t get to come when they want to.”</p>
<p>His cock literally hurts from being so hard, and seeing Misha watching him, his eyes raking up and down his body, his hand reaching for his own cock is so fucking hot that Jensen keeps pulling fruitlessly at the silk.  Damn them for buying it at an actual sex shop and not like…ebay or something.</p>
<p>“Look at how bad you want it,” Misha grins as he jerks himself off, standing at the end of the bed so Jensen has a perfect view, “Look how bad you want my cock.  So needy.”</p>
<p>Jensen bucks his hips up, fruitlessly searching for friction.  The lack of Misha touching him wasn’t lessening his arousal, only intensifying it, but not in a way that promised any kind of release.  It was torture.</p>
<p>“The way you looked at me today,” Misha throws back his head as he hits a good spot, his hand getting slick with precome, “The way you told me to open my mouth, in front of all those people, fuck.  You wanted to watch what I’d do, so now you have to watch me get off without you.  How does it feel, sweetheart, to be so hard and not have any way out of it?”</p>
<p>“Mish,” Jensen whines, his eyes fixed on Misha’s hand moving expertly down his cock, “Let me, I wanna suck you off.  Please.”</p>
<p>“No no no baby,” Misha leans closer so Jensen can get a better view, “You have to watch me come.  Because <em>I’m</em> the one in control, not you.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Jensen babbles, still locked on Misha’s hand, its rhythm and motion.  He’s literally starting to salivate at the idea of Misha in his mouth.  Fuck he wants it bad.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna learn that.  Fuck,” Misha moves his hips slightly, “All tied up like this, all mine.  You’re gonna watch me come like this, huh?  Yeah, and then maybe I’ll let you come, but only if you’re good, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Mish, yeah,” he sounds breathy, desperate, craning to see every inch of Misha he could, the Adonis who had him completely trapped, completely dominated, and completely willing.</p>
<p>“Should I come in your mouth?  Do you think you’ve been good enough for that?”</p>
<p>Jensen nods vigorously, but before he can open his mouth, Misha is kneeling above him, grabbing his face roughly with the hand not on his cock.</p>
<p>“Not until I say so,” Jensen can feel his thumb bruising his cheek, he relishes the feel of it, “Keep your eyes on me.”</p>
<p>Jensen does what he’s told, not about to ruin the opportunity that Misha had presented him with.  It wasn’t a difficult task, watching Misha get himself close, touch himself in the ways that Jensen desperately wanted to touch him, was intoxicating.</p>
<p>He can tell Misha is close, he always gets that look on his face, that sort of twisted smile right before he’s about to come, but Jensen doesn’t open his mouth, he waits to be told.</p>
<p>“Mouth,” Misha gasps, turning the word that got Jensen into this back on him.  Jensen obeys and Misha’s white, hot come immediately hits his throat.  He groans as he swallows, letting just a little linger on his lips, which he hopes will win him a little favor, Misha always said he loved it when he looked a little like a whore, and he’s never felt more like one.</p>
<p>“Hm, you missed some,” Misha, now standing next to him again, wipes the come off of his lip with his thumb, and then slides it smoothly into his mouth.  Jensen sucks it clean, eyes rolling back at finally having at least some part of Misha in his mouth.</p>
<p>“You look so good like this,” Misha whispers in his ear, taking his fingers out of Jensen’s mouth and sliding his hand down his chest, leaving goosebumps in his wake, “You think you’ve learned your lesson?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jensen whispers, breath hitching as Misha’s hand settles on the inside of his thigh.</p>
<p>“Who’s in charge?”</p>
<p>“You are, Mish.”</p>
<p>“And do you think you deserve to come?”</p>
<p>Jensen hesitates, wanting to give the right answer.</p>
<p>“Come on baby, be honest.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Misha smiles again, languid from his own release, and reaches over to take Jensen’s still achingly hard cock in his hands.  Jensen gasps in this strangled way, Misha’s hand is still slick and so warm.  Fuck.</p>
<p>“You only get to come when I say so, yeah?”</p>
<p>Jensen’s eyes are shut, his back arched against the bed.  He can’t speak.</p>
<p>“Jensen,” it’s a warning and a promise.</p>
<p>“Yes, I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Very good.  The way you look when you come undone, fuck you don’t know what you do to me.  So greedy, so desperate to come.  I can’t wait to fuck you later,” Misha keeps up a string of filthy words in Jensen’s ear, and the coil in his stomach is so tight that he can feel it straining, but he hasn’t been given permission, he will hold it in.</p>
<p>“Okay sweetheart.  Come for me,” Misha’s low voice breathes in his ear, and that’s all it takes for Jensen’s orgasm to tear through him, literally leaving him seeing stars.  His stomach is wet from his own release, but he doesn’t have it in himself to care.</p>
<p>As he comes down from his high, Misha gently unties his wrists and his feet, letting him lay slackly on the bed, completely spent.  Jensen misses him immediately when he disappears, but he comes back moments later with two warm washcloths.  He tenderly cleans up the mess on Jensen’s stomach with one, and then uses the other to wipe the sweat from his forehead, pressing delicate, soft kisses into his neck.  Jensen turns his head to kiss him greedily, and Misha hums into his mouth, tossing the washcloths aside and letting them tangle together, their breathing deep and even and relaxed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on this <a href="https://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/post/635060386123628544/okay-but-jensens-little-command-and-how">cursed gif</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>